Maite Zai Espejismos
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Desde que Karin recuerda siempre ha tenido sueños premonitorios,a veces eran utiles, pero ultimamente han sido horribles,y tiene miedo del momento cuando se vuelvan realiad,ahora lo unico que quiere es saber si alguien estara con ella cuando eso suceda...


Hola! Aquí les dejo un songfic… o algo así es que son dos canciones que me encantan, "Maite Zai Tut" de Mago de Oz y "Espejismos y visiones" de Panda

Los personajes, bueno…, me los presto tantito Tite Kubo para este experimento :P

* * *

**Maite Zai Espejismos**

"_Quiero ser tu piel en invierno…Para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar_

_Quiero ser la luz en tu camino… Sol en la noche, Agua dulce en el mar"_

Deseos… pensamientos inconexos de la realidad…

Sentimientos o razones, canciones o sermones. La verdad no se que es lo que me sucede, lo único que tengo claro es que deseo muchas cosas y todas tienen que ver contigo.

Todo lo que quiero es ser por ti y para ti muchas cosas, se ilumina mi pensamiento y se vuelve calido mi corazón.

Escuchas lo que digo, entiendes lo que pienso, protección, amor, unión…

"_Frío amanecerá _

_Los rostros miraran_

_Para nunca verte al cielo"_

Este clima no me gusta sabes, ya que lo único que causa en mi es que te extrañe mas, el saber que aunque mire al cielo tu no estarás ahí junto a mi para cambiar mi mundo gris y volverlo uno de color…

Siento que todos perciben mi dolor o tal vez lo único que sucede es que mi distracción llama la atención y eso es lo que miran en vez de observar la bóveda azulina más hermosa que jamás he visto…

"_Ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar_

_Al largo silencio y a la soledad"_

Si tan solo me permitieras estar cerca de ti, si pudieras ver un poco de todo lo que siento por ti yo seria tu musa y tu serias mi perdición… bueno cariño ya lo eres pero aun no debes saberlo ;)

Nunca habría silencios en nuestro camino, no volverías a estar solo porque yo estaría para ti siempre en pensamiento, presencia e ilusión.

"_El sol ya no iluminara  
Las aves su cantar  
Ya no informara que el __día esta aquí  
Es mi ultima oportunidad de expresarle a el mi sentir"_

Destrucción sabes, es lo que sueño de vez en vez, por no decir que de vez en cuando, es una sensación tan horrible, el despertar aun con las remanencias de sueños que en su momento parecen tan reales…

A veces estos me dejan en un estado tan sensible que por el día voy teniendo aun visiones de una destrucción total que siempre ruego por que no sucedan

En mi familia no lo saben, solo algunos amigos que me alientan a seguir aunque estas cosas suenen cada vez más a premoniciones…

_"Cuando la luna se caiga del cielo y este no vuelva a ser más azul"_, en esa profecía quiero que estés tú, en ese momento conmigo y que no sueltes mi mano…

Por eso al menos quiero decirte que te quiero, debes saberlo, y si decides que tú también me quieres necesito que estés conmigo cuando eso pase, porque es tan horrible saber lo que va a pasar…

_"No me importa  
Que me crean  
Solamente importa que mis espejismos, mis visiones  
Tengan fe en mi..."  
_

Suelo ignorar lo que piensen los demás, la conciencia de mantequilla es la única que te puede dejar funcionar por la vida, pero tu!,… Tú tienes poder sobre mí…

Antes sabia que lo que veía era verdad y si me creían o no, la verdad es que no me importaba…

Ahora me importa lo que pienses tú, sabes…

"_Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten a la costumbre yo las __partiré_

_Y si he de mover monta__ñ__as que en mi mente no me dejen verte_

_Mi amor las moveré"_

Las costumbres las dictan la sociedad, la familia, los amigos y todos lo seres a tu alrededor en este planeta, que una chica no se puede declarar a un chico, esa es la costumbre amor, pero sabes?

Al carajo las costumbres, ya me harte de solo ver como pasa el tiempo, si he de romper cadenas o mover montañas yo soy tu chica…

_"No comprendo por que el miedo  
De mañana sigue __aquí esta hoy  
Te ofrezco hoy  
Aquí esta"_

Bueno aunque después de todo no soy tan valiente, tengo miedo, por lo que pueda suceder en el futuro y por lo que pueda suceder con nosotros, la verdad el miedo al mañana aquí esta y no se que hacer con el…

Espero una señal, no importa que sea pequeñita, sin embargo la verdad es que… aunque no me dieses esa señal, yo lo haría de todos modos, con miedo o sin el lo haré, esto es algo que esta mas allá de mi, es como la remanencia de los sueños con las visiones del día.

Es… eres tu, debo hacerlo, por ti, por mi, y por el mañana que puede desaparecer…

_"__Calcule las letras de  
cada palabra de  
Cada oración"_

Era un perfecto atardecer de abril, aunque ya lejos habían quedado los días fríos del invierno una dulce brisa fresca y reconfortante mecía mi cabello, estaba completamente sonrojada y sabia que las cosas empeorarían cuando el llegara a nuestro lugar, ja ja ja si aunque tan solo sea un acotamiento de carretera de donde se puede observar el campo y un lago de fondo, tal vez es por su altura por lo que me agrada este lugar, o tal vez sea la razón mas sencilla, que es porque aquí lo conocí…

-Karin…-escuchar su voz profunda a mi espalda hace que toda yo tiemble completamente, todo mi perfecto discurso se ha borrado de mi memoria, espero que momentáneamente, demonios y ahora que haré?

-… sucedió algo? Porque me llamaste?- de nuevo su linda y preciosa voz que me estremece y yo como boba lo único que atino a hacer es voltear a verlo lentamente, pero lo único que puedo hacer cuando veo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda es boquear como un pez a medio morir… odio a mis hormonas maldita sea!

-Toushiro yo…- una ráfaga de viento y un trueno que se escucha lejano me hacen reaccionar, un estremecimiento diferente me recorre y una de esas horribles visiones se apodera de mi de nuevo, tal vez dure solo segundos para los demás, pero para mi es una eternidad sumergida en un sufrimiento que pronto aparecerá…

Cuando logro abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que mi lindo niño tiene un rostro de preocupación extrema y yo solo logro acariciar su rostro suavemente...

-Que te sucedió? maldita sea Karin, me asustaste, por un momento yo… pensé…

Entre tanta palabra una idea genial me ilumino, la forma de decirle todo y que lo entendiera sin explicaciones, jijiji…

Y sin que el pequeño capitán lo viera venir hice mi jaque, lo bese para callar su regaño…

Un segundo, dos, tres, nada pasaba y un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta, el no me quería y yo como tonta impulsiva había hecho lo mas estupido y ahora iba a llorar y… un momento… dos momentos…

Demonios esa era la mano de Toushiro en mi cintura y esos son sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos… awwww! la reacción del capi es lenta pero segura.

Me emociono completamente y todo el mundo se puede ir a la mismísima mierda en este minuto pues, es el mejor minuto de mi vida, y ahora se que aunque las estupidas visiones me ataquen un pequeño capitán de ojos esmeralda estará ahí para tomar mi mano y no dejarme caer…

Creo que despues de toda esta epifanía aun debo decir algo…

-Emm… Toushiro, me gustas y…-otro beso me interrumpe, wow! creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto…

-Tu… también Karin, me gustas…-si bailo mentalmente y lo abrazo fuertemente, me encanta mi capitán!

Pero… hay de los peros… aun queda algo por decir…

-Toushiro, lo de hace un momento, no lo del beso, lo otro fue una visión… del fin del mundo…- Su cara se queda estupefacta y se que nos queda una larga noche de charla, el sol ya se ha ocultado y nosotros seguimos abrazados en nuestro mundo… tal vez después de todo si tienes tu mundo no te importe el de los demás…

Destrucción puedes venir cuando quieras, ya no me das miedo…

* * *

Pues bien tal vez quedo un poco extraño, pero hace mucho que no escribía y me encanto hacer este shot, también hace mucho que quería hacer algo de ellos y ya ven, llego la idea y aquí esta…

Bueno ya saben, dudas, comentarios, reclamos, aclaraciones, son bien recibidas :D

Atte Besdlyn ;D


End file.
